As radio communication devices become increasingly ubiquitous, it has become increasingly important to be able to construct physical structures (e.g., buildings and, in particular interior spaces of buildings) that operate to limit or eliminate electromagnetic interference internal to the structure. Further, there are various types of equipment, for example in the medical industry, that create high levels of electromagnetic interference that it is desirable to contain within select spaces. Further, some equipment can be hyper-sensitive to the introduction of outside electromagnetic (EM) energy that cause erroneous readings or damages the equipment. As such, there is a need to create spaces that are shielded from EM energy that may propagate through undesired boundaries.
Conventional approaches to shielding spaces from EM energy propagation have generally not been successful because of practical limitations. In this regard, the existence of discontinuities in the form of, for example, doors, windows, ventilation openings, and the like can create leakage points that significantly degrade the effectiveness of conventional approaches. As such, it would be desirable to implement shielding systems that can overcome these practical limitations and provide for an effectively shielded environment, while still permitting the space to be conveniently usable and accessible by individuals.